Ramalan
by Rose-rosie malfoy
Summary: Rose tak pernah mengira bahwa ada satu Ramalan mengenai dirinya, dia takut jika persahabatannya itu hancur karena hanya sebuah Ramalan


"Hei, Rose. Kau baik-baik saja?,"

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pelajaran Ramalan.**

"Hei Rose," Sapa Al yang langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Hei juga Al, tumben tidak bareng Scorpius?," Tatapku bingung.

"Dia tidak mengambil Ramalan tahun ini, entah mengapa." Jawabnya sambil mengendikan kedua bahu

Jadwal pertama hari Senin adalah Ramalan bersama para Slytherin, Al masuk asrama Slytherin yang berhasil mengguncang The Burrow karna dia seorang Potter pertama yang masuk Slytherin dan berteman dengan seorang Malfoy – yah kalau boleh dibilang sih aku juga, karna setiap hari aku selalu main bersama Al dan Scor namun, aku seorang Gryffindor – yang tak akan terlalu kena semprot oleh Dad ku, tolong ingat kan ku untuk mengucapkan 'turut berduka cita' ke pada Al. karna dia sedang di introgasi oleh Dad ku.

Ini ekspresi mereka saat mendengar Al masuk asrama Slytherin ditambah saat mereka tau aku ,Al dan Scorp bersahabatan:

Mom : Datar. (Jika hanya memutarkan bola mata itu berarti datar, maka ku simpulkan bahwa itu datar.)

Dad : Histeris, mulut mengaga dengan disusul 'Bloody Hell' (yang langsung di omeli oleh mom ku. Aku tertawa waktu itu dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh oleh Al.)

Aunt Ginny : Datar seperti mom ku (katanya dia sudah memprediksi kannya bakal terjadi)

Uncle Harry : Geleng – geleng kepala. (entah karna pusing atau apa)

Granie Molly : Pingsan. (entah kenapa dia sebegitu histeris nya)

Lalu, aku dan Al hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala seperti uncle Harry yang langsung mendapatkan sentuhan hangat di kepala (baca: Jitakkan) oleh Uncle Harry.

..

"Sudah selesai melamunnya, Mrs. Weasley?,"

Sontak aku pun langsung kaget dan menepuk lengan Al.

"Hei apa apaan kau?," ucapnya sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Kau mengagetkan aku Albus Severus Potter! Dan maaf ya yang terhormat, aku tidak melamun." Balas ku membela diri dan nampaknya dia tak terima, Al memincing kan matanya dan balik ke eksperesi sebelumnya, datar.

Aneh, pikirku.

"Aku tau kau melamunkan kejadian waktu di The Burrow, dan aku tak aneh," Tetap masih dengan ekspresi datarnya namun tetap berhasil untuk meluluhkan hati wanita, yah kecuali aku.

Sebentar, kok dia tau? kayaknya ada yang gaberes –

"Albus Potter! Stop me-legillimens ku arghh sialan aku lupa meng occlumency pikiran ku. Astaga, pantas kau di Slytherin kau benar benar licik Al," Ku tatap dia dengan tatapan membunuh ku yahh menurut ku sih berhasil untung sedikit mengancam nya namun, lihat lah dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Al, hentikan. itu tak lucu sama sekali ok?," ucapku pasrah

"ok ok maafkan aku." namun, 5 detik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

apa sih yang lucu? ,pikirku

"Muka mu Rose yang lucu, jangan memasang ekspresi konyol itu lagi Rose dihadapanku atau aku akan mati terbahak bahak ahaha."

Sial, dia me legillimens lagi.

ku tatap dia dengan ekspresi serius

dia bungkam.

"ekhem, aku minta maaf lagi Rose," ku lihat dia menahan tawa, aku mengendus.

"Ayolah Rose, aku hanya bercanda. maafkan aku yaa?,"

"oh diamlah, Prof Trelawney sudah datang." Aku pun mengeluarkan perkamen, pena dan tinta dari tas ku. kulirik Al, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama.

aku lapar, pikir Rose.

Rose menidurkan kepalanya ke tumpukan buku-buku yang dia -sengaja- susun, menghadap ke Al . Lalu, Al menoleh kepadanya

"Astaga Rose baru 25 menit yang lalu kau sarapan, sekarang lapar lagi?," brengsek Al, tak ada capeknya dia

"Stop it Al, kau baru saja meminta maaf namun kau ulangin lagi," aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ekhem, Rose. Professor Trelawney berjalan ke arahmu."

sontak aku langsung bangun dan sialan, benar saja dia berjalan ke arahku.

" ?." dia sudah tiba dihadapanku rupanya, dan lihatlah. sekelas pada melihat ke arah ku semua.

hei- emangnya aku apa sampai dilihat satu kelas.

tanpa sadar aku mengendus.(lagi)

dan, Professor Trelawney ekspresi wajahnya berubah seperti tercekik oleh sesuatu, dan mengatakan Ramalan tentang ku yang sangat memuakkan.


End file.
